My captain
by Antermaris
Summary: Merida and Hiccup are pirates who finally can be together and enjoy the love that they share for each other from long time ago. An "extra chapter" of The legend of the Wisp by DisneyDame88.


**Author's note: Hello! This one shot is based in "The legend of The****Wisp" writed by DisneyDame88. You should read it! It's excellent and it will help you to understand what I wrote! She didn't feel comfortable with this type of story so that's why I did it!**

**It's my first time posting something here, welcome! I'm argentinian and my english is not very good so if you find a mistake, say it! I'm sure it will have. Anyways, enjoy it!**

**Edit: Thanks to DisneyDame88 for this new corrected story! I knew it was a total mess but now it's perfect haha! Again, thank you!**

**I do not own How to train your dragon or Brave. Only the cover and the one shot.**

* * *

><p>He had always been dreaming of the moment that he could have Merida in his arms. Of rejoicing in the miracle that was her; the touch of her skin, the feel her lips against his and nothing to stop him making her happy...just him and Merida.<p>

And there she was: the girl who stole his breath away, lying underneath his body as her nimble fingers undressed him. She was trying to look angry about his "Captain" comment but he could see the laughter on her face. Every expression she made, every feeling that she wanted to show him with her eyes… anything about her, he loved it. She never would cease to be his treasure and as long as she was happy he planned on never letting her go, ever.

Hiccup's debt to Merida, though real, had soon become merely an excuse to be by her side. She deserved to be Captain of course – she had earned that right all by herself – but he couldn't help but think of her as "his" Captain. He knew it was selfish but he didn't want to share her with anyone… not even the crew. He would protect her body and soul, and if he had to fight in her honour he wouldn't hesitate to fight to the death.

Merida felt his lips nuzzle her neck whilst his fingers explored every part of her body over her clothes. Her breathing turned ragged, as electric sparks went off in her veins. Finally, she was relaxed and enjoying the moment; she didn't have the heavy weight on her shoulders now that she had said those three important words. "I love you" had been difficult for her to say but it was all her mind could think of when Hiccup was in front of her and she knew she had to tell him – only him.

Once she finally managed to divest him of his shirt, her eyes roamed hungrily over his firm chest. Every well formed muscle could be felt under her hand, not too exaggerated but undeniably there. It didn't take long for her to be aware of how much her own clothes were an obstacle to Hiccup's passionate touches; she shared in his anxiety to be closer and sat up to allow him greater freedom to remove her clothes.  
>As Hiccup undressed her slowly he found he could not tear his eyes away from her body. Memories of all the times he had helped her get dressed into a complicated disguise came back to him – only the gods knew how hard he had tried not to act on his desires in those moments… but now, he didn't have a reason to stop.<p>

He saw how Merida's expression changed when she noticed how he was looking at her. Hiccup chuckled inwardly. He didn't want to rush anything; he wanted to express all the love he could give. It felt like a dream and Hiccup was trying to convince himself that it was real. He gently stroked her cheek as he approached her lips to kiss them again.

He remembered how they had met each other. How Merida had saved him and Toothless from their cages… and death. There had still been a flame of fear inside him though - the terror of becoming a slave again was present in his every move. Everyone had been his enemy at that time and only the sound of the sea and the presence of his dragon could calm him, at least a little.

In the beginning, Hiccup had refused to eat whatever she gave him and rejected the clothes that Merida offered. Hiccup's mind only had space for two feelings at that time: Pride and fear.

Toothless was always with him, like a mirror, doing whatever his best friend did. When he knew that Hiccup was cold, he offered his company to share his warmth. When Hiccup couldn't sleep because of his nightmares and bad memories, Toothless became his pillow.

One day, when Hiccup couldn't take the hunger any more, he threw away his pride and ate an apple. It was the first time he had felt calm without Toothless' help… just because of Merida's smile as she offered the fruit to him. That was the moment when the battle between his madness and sanity truly began; the horror and the pain of Hiccup's past warring with the new opportunity for peace and freedom she had offered him. Merida was incredibly patient with him and made sure he and Toothless had their own room to retreat to when things got too much.

When the evening arrived that same day, the madness started to haunt his mind. He felt the urge to have his freedom. He wished he could grow wings and just fly away with Toothless to get away from the whole world.

He left the room quietly, leaving the dragon inside whilst he got things ready. He stole some food and water and began to make his way back to Toothless. It was easy and the ship was in total silence but the sound of Toothless' scream suddenly split the air. He knew what that meant - someone has come in during his absence.  
>Scared of losing his only friend, Hiccup dropped everything he had in his hands and ran to the door.<p>

He was prevented from opening it however because a sudden strong impact to his chest caused him to fall on the floor. When he recovered from the hit, he sat up and sprang on the person in front of him, holding their neck with one hand. He raised his other hand to deliver a blow to the head ...but he never did it.

His free arm was in the air, doing nothing, as his eyes adjusted to the image of the girl with red hair like fire. The person who has saved his life days ago…  
>Her face didn't show any intention to defend herself from him, and she looked at him without fear. Hiccup could see the sympathy in her eyes and the calm within her smile.<p>

"We share the same pain at losing everything that was our in the past. You have the same look as me. I understand your suffering." The words fell from her lips with a suffocated voice.

Hiccup's breathing quickened. His hands trembled. Gradually he gained control again. He stifled a cry of pain by biting his lip.

And from that time, the pain of his past disappeared. With a single hug, Merida gave Hiccup the chance to let peace take over his body, and without words he finally understood that he wasn't alone. Over time Hiccup could see everything much more clearly and he felt in debt not only because she saved him from death, but because she healed his heart. They didn't need time to trust, they used it to learn everything about each other. He hadn't left her side since.

Bringing himself back to the present moment, Hiccup could feel a tear threatening to slide down his face. That memory always touched him. He interrupted his kisses to give her a little smile. Merida stared at his face and she knew what he was thinking so she kissed his check and placed one hand on his chest, right where his heart was.

Hiccup continued his slow yet pleasurable journey along her skin, placing kisses from her face to her chest. Merida's breast fitted perfectly in his hand. Another memory struck him of when Jack had opened the neckline of her dress to aid in getting information about the Golden Rope - though Hiccup had been outraged on her behalf at the time he hadn't been able to prevent the heat that travelled over his body at the sight of Merida's plunging neckline. Again, he thanked the gods that he could control himself.

Merida loved the way Hiccup's gentle touches felt against her skin and his soft voice as he told her he loved her, but right now she was impatient to be closer to him. She threw her arms around his neck to close the space between them as much as possible and pulled him down towards her. She let out small moans as he continued his caresses over her body. Her hands went to his shoulders, then to his neck and finally to his back. The sensation was delicious but she wanted more.

If there was one thing she had learned from being captain, it was how to get her own way. No matter how strange the order might be, everyone followed her orders and that was the way she liked it. She scattered little bites along Hiccup's neck and earlobe, gasping his name and delighting in how she was able to affect his control. He stilled, hands drifting up to rest on her hips. Merida smirked.

Everything that Hiccup had planned went out the window. He breathed deeply, feeling desperate and a hot feeling shot down to the lower part of his body. Forget what he had thought! He needed her too much and couldn't wait any 's quiet acceptance was strange, she wasn't the patient type. She had obviously planned to get this reaction out of him, but that wasn't a problem. He always could play a little trick of his own...

He playfully nibbled and sucked at her bottom lip, whilst sliding her underwear down her legs. Her skin was so soft and smooth; like silk. He could spend all the day just touching her. His hands found their way between her legs, to her most sensitive spot. It was music to his ears hearing Merida's moan.

Hiccup smiled mischievously at her expression and Merida realised what he was doing. His revenge was absolutely delicious though and she didn't complain. But just when her pleasure began to reach its highest peak, he stopped. He was lucky she didn't have her sword near because she would have used it without mercy.

"Hiccup, if you stop again I will kill you." She growled. He saw the desire in her eyes, despite the anger in her warning. He had no doubt Merida would follow through on her threat but dear gods she looked beautiful when she glared at him like that. "I'm sorry Merida but… I can't wait. I need you."

She helped him remove his boots and trousers, kissing his nose as she pulled him once more on top of her. Hiccup groaned at the feel of her legs sliding around his waist and forced himself to pause before he got too carried away.

"Your orders, Captain?" He asked, gazing into her eyes.

She wanted to reply but he couldn't help but interrupt her with a soft kiss. "Damn kisses!" she thought, feeling herself so weak at his tender touch.

"Orders?" He asked again but this time, it was with a hoarse voice barely audible. Like a supplication.

"I'm not your captain, now. I am just a simple woman who wants your love, Hiccup."  
>He was surprised at hearing those words from her, but it made him feel like the luckiest man alive. An honest smile appeared on both of their faces and Merida gave him a sweet kiss, as if to confirm every word she said.<p>

A single tear escaped and ran down her face at the moment their bodies joined. At first, his movements were slow, helping her adjust. Merida laced her fingers with his and the pain was soon forgotten.

Their minds were focused solely on each other. Pleasure filled the air, their love in every kiss and touch. It was perfect.

Hiccup thought he heard a noise at some point but didn't pay it much attention, assuming it was someone slamming a door elsewhere on the ship. Their problems and even the danger they were in melted away. They were in the heaven. It was incredible how their bodies were like two halves that perfectly complemented each other, moving as one to find love and happiness.

Merida; a brave woman with a strong ideal of justice. Her strength and leadership obvious with only a glance. Her hair like fire, her skin with a warmth that she only shared with one man. Her rudeness and obstinacy…

Hiccup; a man with the patience of a thousand gods. The calmness of a wise man, with a smart brain to analyse every situation. The only one who was allowed to be with the most rebellious pirate he had ever met.

For a long time there had been a lot of problems between them, neither having the courage to confess their love but now… that doesn't matter.


End file.
